


Three Times Merlin and Arthur Tried To Have Sex

by CarysPendragon



Series: Summer Pornathon 2015 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, M/M, Sexual Frustration, sorry boys, that kind of happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarysPendragon/pseuds/CarysPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Merlin and Arthur Tried To Have Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Merlin Summer Pornathon 2015

**TIME THE FIRST**

“Merlin!”

Said man turned around with a frown that quickly dissolved into a smile when he saw his lover. “Arthur.” He grinned before raising an eyebrow. “What are you doing in an alcove?”

“Get in here and find out.” Arthur said cheekily, pulling Merlin into the dark. Merlin couldn’t help but laugh as he was pulled against the other man, pressing an easy kiss to his lips, only to gasp as he felt a hand sneak down his trousers.

“What are you doing?” He hissed, only to hear Arthur’s soft chuckles in return.

“Come on, Merlin. Where’s your sense of adventure?” He murmured, leaning forward to nip at his lover’s jaw, making Merlin squirm as he started to work him over, his thumb sweeping over the head of the other man’s cock.

Merlin let out a soft groan, biting his lip to muffle himself in case someone else heard them. Arthur kept stroking him, getting him closer and closer to the edge – 

“Has anyone seen Arthur?”

Nothing ruined a scandalous castle romp faster than hearing your partner’s father right outside your illicit hiding place.

**TIME THE SECOND**

“Where are you taking me?” Arthur whispered in the darkness, Merlin tugging him by the hand with a giggle. They’d joined the knights at the Rising Sun and had therefore both had a little to drink. Not enough to be completely hopeless, but definitely enough to loosen them up a fair bit.

“Shh – you have to be quiet.” Merlin smiled. He led the way to the castle stables, hushing the horses before closing himself and Arthur inside the tack room. That bit of privacy was all it took.

Arthur wasted no time in pressing Merlin against the wall, one hand roaming up the back of his shirt to feel the warmth of his lover’s skin as their lips met in a half desperate kiss.

“Want to suck you.” Merlin whined, even as he tangled his fingers in Arthur’s hair. The blond moaned his approval, nodding as he shifted his hands down to unlace his own trousers.

“Gods, Merlin – do it.”

Merlin didn’t waste any more time. He got to his knees, pulling Arthur’s cock out reverently before sucking delicately on the head, enjoying how it made his lover tremble. Arthur’s hands had migrated to his hair, guiding him gently as he took more of his lover in – 

“Did you hear that?”

Both Merlin and Arthur tensed at the voice outside the door. There was the whinny of a horse, a thud, more footsteps…

“She’s foaling!”

In the chaos of the stable boys helping the mare give birth, the two lovers managed to edge their way out of the stables and back to the castle. Even if it was with a bit of a limp.

**TIME THE THIRD**

“Nobody’s going to bother us out here.” Arthur said smugly, floating on his back in the river. Merlin grinned from the grassy banks, soaking up the sun with his feet in the water. They were both gloriously nude and completely relaxed, far away from anyone and anything.

“Does that mean you have something in mind?” Merlin asked with a grin, his gaze darkening as Arthur made his way towards him, spreading his legs invitingly.

Arthur rested between his lover’s legs, chest to chest with him as he joined their lips, their movements slow and unhurried for once. Merlin let out a shaky breath as Arthur diverted his attention to his lover’s neck, carrying on down his chest, sucking briefly at his nipple as he made his way further down. He drew Merlin’s legs apart, lowering his head – 

“Oi, I found them!”

Merlin yelped, diving for his clothes to cover himself as Gwaine appeared over the hill, following by the rest of their closest knights.

“We saw you two sneak off! Told you they’d be at the river, Elyan.” He rogue crowed. Elyan just rolled his eyes, carrying a basket of food under one arm. Only Leon looked slightly sheepish, giving Merlin and Arthur a shrug. 

The two lovers just looked at each other for a minute before sighing. Next time they’d just lock the door to Arthur’s chambers.


End file.
